Thanksgiving
by cooliochick5
Summary: The team's fist thanksgiving comes with a lot of questions.


Today was November 24, Thanksgiving, and Dick was up bright and early, typing away on his computer. He had just gotten a video chat request from Wally. He accepted and entered at video chat with Wally, Conner, Roy, Artemis, Megan, and Kaldur.

"Hey guys, what up?" Dick smiled, his friends were still in their pajamas like him.

"Dude, are you coming today?" Wally asked urgently. Every year, Barry wound up hosting at least one holiday party and new years eve. This year, it was thanksgiving (and new years).

"Yeah, I'm defiantly coming." Dick laughed.

"Good." Wally shot back.

"How bout you, Roy Boy?" Dick asked.

"I guess."

"Arty?"

"Sure, fine, what ever."

"Megan?"

"Of course!"

"Kaldur"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Conner?"

"What's thanksgiving?"

"WHAT?" Came a chorus of voices.

"They didn't teach you that at Camdus?" Wally questioned.

"Well, I know the history of it, but, why are we celebrating it at Barry's?"

"It's tradition." Roy explained.

"That everyone in the word goes to Barry's house?"

"No, well, you'll see later, I better get ready." Roy signed off.

"Same." Artemis agreed, signing off as well.

"I better go as well." Kaldur signed off as well. Soon, only Dick and Wally remained.

"Dude, this'll be awesome!" Wally cheered.

Dick was just about to say something when Bruce called him.

"Gotta run, peace." The thirteen-year-old gave his friend the peace sign and signed off too.

**Two hours later:**

Dick slowly walked into the Allen house, trying his best to hide the sweater Bruce made him wear with his jacket. He looked up to see Wally and Conner doing the same, while Kaldur sported his sweater ,with a turkey on the front, like a man. Roy stood beside them, camera ready, laughing like an idiot. The girls were lucky; no sweaters for them, just blouses and skinny jeans.

"My 'dad' is an idiot." Dick sighed, finally revealing the bright orange, man-hood harming sweater.

Conner groaned, "Megan and Canary are making me wear this." The yellow sweater had a pilgrim and an Indian on it.

"My aunt." Was all Wally had to say, the green sweater with the random cornucopia was enough to kill anyone's dignity.

Kaldur was rather shocked.

"I picked out this sweater myself." He said. All the boys stopped their ranting for a moment, then fell over laughing.

"The only one who doesn't look stupid is Roy." Dick finally calmed down.

Just then, Canary and Iris came out of no where, sweaters in hand.

"Roy, you must be cold."

"Put on a sweater."

"You look so adorable." Canary finally forced a sweater over his head. Roy groaned.

"Thanks, but isn't it time for the annual football game on the front lawn?" He asked. Just then a mix of bright colored sweaters filled the air, revealing the t-shirts the boys were wearing underneath. Conner stared.

"What does this have to do with Thanksgiving?" Conner asked.

"Nothing, just get rid of the sweater and RUN LIKE HELL!" Dick shouted, breaking for the door like the other boys.

The clone shrugged, peeling off the sweater and following the guys to the front. Roy had already set up the football, the others getting into place. What happened next, Conner didn't expect at all. Roy threw the ball in the air and tackled Dick. Wally jumped from his spot, knocking over Kaldur.

"What are you doing?" Conner asked.

"Well saying is how none of us got into football, except you, we don't actually play." Dick explained, dodging a punch from Kaldur.

"So you wrestle?"

"Yeah, but if Aunt Iris knew, we'd be screwed, so we always say we're playing football." Wally explained. Just then Megan and Artemis came into view.

"What are you idiots doing? There's food that needs to be made." Artemis barked.

"Wrestling." Wally answered.

"That can't be fun." Megan commented.

"That's cause you're a girl." Wally snapped. Just then, Wally was on his back, Artemis stepping on his chest.

"Moron." She let him up and walked back into the house. Roy smirked.

"Smooth Walls." He said making his way to the door. The rest of the boys followed too, leaving Wally to drag himself back. When he got in all his other friends were helping the adults set the table.

"Dinner." Iris finally called.

Everyone got their food, then headed to the table.

"Well I see what this has to do with Thanksgiving...I think." Conner said. Wally only snorted, he was too busy eating. Once everyone was done eating and the plates were cleared, the adults and teenagers talked among themselves, though Dick was running around, shuffling his feet on the carpet and shocking people** (1)**. Barry began jumping up and down.

"THE GAME IS ON!"

In a instant, everyone was in front of the t.v.

"What does this have to do with Thanksg- HE CALLS THAT A PASS? MORON!" Conner yelled. At this point he didn't really care how that related to Thanksgiving, he was surronded by his friends and there were idiots on the t.v. This was the life. He was truly thankful for this.

_**A/N: My thanksgiving special peeps :) Hope you enjoyed it. I know it says Robin's name is Dick, but I was on a roll. Oh and TobiGB, IN YOUR FACE! THIS WASN"T EVEN MY 1000+ FIC AND IT STILL HAS 1000+ WORDS! Thanks for reading. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**_

(_**1)= Who else does that?**_


End file.
